


Pregnant Fury

by CaskettCaskett



Category: Castle
Genre: Ficlet, One Shot, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskettCaskett/pseuds/CaskettCaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis walks into a heated argument between Castle and a pregnant Beckett. But what are they fighting about?<br/>Takes place after marriage season 7<br/>wow i just fixed the formatting so it doesn't look like trash anymore, that's what i get for writing on mobile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Had a dream about this, also trust me this ends happy I promise 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at acecaskettuniverse

"Richard Castle you _piece. Of. Shit!" Uh oh._ Alexis had entered the apartment to some sort of heated argument. I _texted dad to say I was coming home tonight, what could have happened?_ Alexis worried, silently shutting the door behind her.

"I trusted you!" Beckett continued, her voice as sharp as glass. _Shit. This sounds like the arguments dad and Gina had before they were finalizing divorce papers. I've never heard Beckett so angry._ Alexis stood still by the door, hesitant to enter the living room.

"Kate _please_ , calm down." Castle pleaded timidly, his voice submitting to Beckett's wrath. "I had no choice-" he began to beg, as Beckett's fire cut him off.

"No choice?! I can't _believe_ I agreed to do this with you!" Beckett yelled as she stood up so Alexis could see her shadow. _well she is pregnant..._ Alexis thought, somehow trying to justify the situation but failing. Kate's ballooned belly bounced with every harsh word. "You've ruined _everything_ we've worked for!" Kate continued, her pregnant shadow making her look like some hell bent blimp. At this point Alexis decided it was time to leave. "Because of your complete idiocy, Peach won! _Peach_!" Kate continued, emphasizing peach like it was a dirty word and flailing her arms in the air like a manic preacher. _Wait.._. Alexis pivoted in place, confused.

"I had to beat Donkey Kong though and I was right behind a new block..." Castle half muttered, fully aware that his excuse would not hold water. Alexis bit her lip, desperate to hide the giggles that were trying to escape. 

"You couldn't have waited until the next one?! That blue shell _knocked me off the track!_ " Kate fumed. " _You_ were already in last place anyway, you knew your score wasn't going to unlock rainbow road!" Alexis fought back tears of laughter. Try as her father might, he was terrible at Mario Cart.

" _I'm sorry_. Please just relax, we can redo the level-" Castle started, foolishly optimistic for some even ground, but Beckett was as her breaking point.

"Oh I'll _redo_ you!" She yelled with a huff, turning the corner as she stomped and hobbled out, belly first, waving a Wii remote above her head like a battle axe. She was so mad that she didn't even notice Alexis, who was now on the floor laughing soundlessly. Beckett slammed to door to the bedroom, and Castle rounded the corner, intent on fixing his mess.

_"Kate_ ," he began, the door opening for a flash of a second as a Wii remote was hurled out and into Castle's gut before slamming shut again. He doubled over out of surprise and discovered his daughter on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Alexis?" He sputtered, still somewhat out of breath from the flying controller. Pregnant or not, Beckett had a strong arm.

"Not one word." He half whispered, chucking a little bit now as well.

"I. Told. You. So." Alexis managed to choke out between giggles. Castle sighed. "No more competitive games until that baby is out, for my safety." He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it! This helps me determine if I should keep writing


End file.
